Internet video information is increasingly rich, users often watch video programs on various terminals (laptops, tablet computers, smart phones, etc.). There is a need to deliver media information (advertisements, multimedia pages, news, etc.) to terminal users when the users are watching the video programs.
Related technologies usually refer to: delivering media information to a user before the user watches a video and when the user is watching the video, and this manner of delivering media information has, at least, the following problems.
That is, it is difficult to ensure that the delivered media information is what the user currently needs is interested in, thereby resulting in an inability to meet delivery accuracy requirements for media information. Take advertising as an example, an advertisement arbitrarily delivered in a process of watching, by a user, a video not only is difficult to meet requirements of the user for acquiring media information, but also affects the delivery accuracy of the media information and causes interference to the user as well.